La Virgen Delirante
by Amaisupresh
Summary: "Mi nombre es Leyla Fiammetta, estoy en segundo grado de preparatoria, bajo la editorial Gota de Sol publique una serie llamada "La virgen delirante" para una de sus revistas semanales y el contenido es bastante(MUY)pervertido…Gumball publico mi trabajo debut, aunque él sea demasiado joven es muy eficiente, Y…" ¿Quieres saber mas? lee... Adaptacion en partes :3
1. Parte 1

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

* * *

"_Los latidos del corazón puramente eran expresados, sentidos y escuchados por cada uno de los dos en aquella escena que en donde simplemente se encontraban ellos dos._

_-No…- Imploraba la chica, aunque a excepción suya su cuerpo pedía más y mas, pero su moral no se lo permitía –No… Finn…- La chica divagaba entre sus deseos cada vez más profundo._

_-Eres linda, Leyla…- Le decía su compañero de sentimientos en ese lugar –Quiero oírte hacer mas sonidos- Fue lo último que dijo entre jadeos por intentar controlar ese impulso de querer hacer suya al ser que estaba ahí con él._

_Los gemidos eran la música que llegaba a sus oídos, que los hacía impulsar mas sus sentidos de deseo por el otro, que los hacía sentir querer más cerca del uno al otro…"_

La persona que observaba el trabajo no pudo evitar esbozar un -Wow- nuevamente aquella chica pelirroja de ojos vivaces color carmín le había vuelto a fascinar con uno de sus trabajos recientes entregados –Esta vez tu manuscrito es realmente intenso Leyla- La joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, por su nerviosismo apenas se permitía a si misma a asentar con la cabeza a lo que decía su manager –Que imaginación tan increíble- A cada comentario que le hacia él, ella sin poderlo evitar se sonrojaba mas y mas

-E-en serio… por favor pare de decirlo...- Hablaba ella con su tono de voz apenado y su nerviosismo a mil en cualquier parte de su cuerpo

-No, no, yo lo digo como un cumplido jaja- Se excuso su manager mostrándole una sonrisa mientras que a la vez se levantaba para ir a dejar el manuscrito –Apuesto a que nadie podría adivinar que nuestra famosa autora es un linda estudiante de preparatoria

Leyla apretó mas su agarre a su falda tableada, intentaba no mostrar que su nerviosismo la dominaba. Ella miro de reojo a su manager, al acabar de dejar el manuscrito en donde debería estar, él se acercaba lentamente con sus pasos largos y formales a ella.

-Oh, cierto- Ella lo escucho atenta -Últimamente hay un montón de chicas que están bajo el hechizo de Leyla- Quedo el de pie justamente mirando a una de las ventanas de la sala -ellas quieren conocer a alguien como Finn- comenzó de momento con una de sus tantas hipótesis –Así que… a Finn…- Dirigió su mirada a ella especulando -¿Por casualidad lo hiciste basado en algún novio de la escuela?- Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par demostrando un brillo nuevo en su tonalidad carmín mientras que en ellos se reflejaba su sonrojo que le llenaba en esos momentos su rostro, intentaba negar esa pregunta pero su temblor de manos y la sensación de tener la garganta seca, simplemente la dejaron agitada con la búsqueda de respiración en sus pulmones, apenas pudiendo pronunciar unos cuantos repetidos "Oh… oh…", parecía una pequeña niña a la cual la encuentran con las manos en la masa. Rio el manager ante su reacción -Escuche eso de las asistentes- Calmo su risa que le invadía –Que tu recientemente conseguiste un novio- Hizo una pose pensativa como si acabara de descubrir el enigma de la espectacular imaginación de aquella chica –Por eso es que la escena es tan realista e….- Leyla exploto con su nerviosismo en aumento, el cual la hacía pronunciar entre titubeos y vacilaciones sobre como negar lo que estaba descubriendo su manager –Leyla… es decir yo… am… no… esto… no es que… bueno…- no pudo soportar más y lo soltó mientras se paraba rápidamente de su asiento –¡Finn y yo ni siquiera aun no nos hemos besado…- se quedo con las manos en el aire cerca de su pecho con su pulso instantáneamente rápido, puesto que no pudo ocultar la verdad y sin querer ya lo había desembuchado todo de golpe, algo a lo cual llevaría a que su manager daría como uno de sus tantos aciertos en las hipótesis de la vida de aquella chica, como si se tratara de un experimento, intento remediar su error buscando las palabras correctas, pero su cerebro solo daba vueltas, no podía creer que en esos momentos su imaginación la había dejado sin poder tener alguna idea de cómo mentirle o cambiarle el tema –Am… mm… am…- la chica seguía vacilando y antes de que dijera mas la detuvo el con una mirada de "lo sabía" –Oh, así que su nombre es Finn- Ella se quedo hecha piedra carbonizada por su rubor que no abarcaba a donde más ir haciendo que se carbonizara solita.

-Tú eres muy honesta Leyla- Dijo entre risas –Oye…- Ella no dijo nada aun seguía hecha de piedra -¿Y Finn lo sabe?- Rompió la carbonización que antes la había cubierto pero aun seguía paralizada –¿Sabe que Leyla es una artista de manga?- Ella se fue a contra el moviendo sus brazos delgados cubiertos por su suéter grande blanco de un lado a otro, mientras cerraba sus ojos por la impresión de esa pregunta con aquella respuesta tan obvia para ella pero no para su manager –Co-como… como yo… como yo podría decirle eso?...- Tartamudeaba por aun tener el nerviosismo, pero logro calmarse y completo su frase con un -No quiero que el sepa que yo me base en él para crear un personaje de un manga erótico…- Bajo su mirada mientras juntaba su manos entrelazando y jugando con su dedos –Nosotros estamos en buenos términos… no quiero que él me odie…- Su mirada cayo rápidamente hacia el piso, junto con su sonrojo bajando de tono… Y de momento se perdió en sus pensamientos…

"_Mi nombre es Leyla Fiammetta, estoy en segundo grado de preparatoria, bajo la editorial Gota de Sol publique una serie llamada "La virgen delirante" para una de sus revistas semanales y el contenido es bastante (Pienso que es MUY) pervertido… Gumball publico mi trabajo debut, aunque él sea demasiado joven es muy eficiente… Y…"_

Esa presentación inventada en su mente hecha de repente solo logro hacerla sentir más inquieta con respecto a ese tema… No sabía cómo decírselo, como explicarlo o en sí, ni siquiera se imaginaba a ella misma pronunciándolo…

_No puedo decirle… _

_Absolutamente no puedo decirle eso a Finn…_

* * *

_**Nuevamente vengo aqui con mis adaptaciones de one-shot y mis formas de hacerlos en un formato con mis ideas quisquillosas jejeje... **_

_**No me maten por dejarlo asi mi mente solo pudo con 6 paginas y un cacho ._. y son 45 paginas de este one-shot uwa! no se en cuantas partes lo dividire... wa! pido piedad! y ya saben me tardo poco... creo... si se puede decir poco no?...**_

_**Cambio de tema ¿Saben quien es Leyla Fiammenta :3? No... no miren a donde estan los personajes ni se atrevan D:!... Por que ahi no esta la personaje e-e muajajaja! intenten adivinarlo, yo creo que la forma en como es da mucho de saber quien es :3 Y no es un personaje OC entendido ¬¬'**_

_**Dato:**_

_**En la forma de como esta el argumento hubiera quedado bien que fuera Fionna**_

_**Pero... pues en la forma de como es la protagonista quedaba para ya saben que personaje y si no saben aun en las notas finales de la otra parte os diré :3 y... psdt: No, no soy argentina, ni española, ni otra que no sea mexicana xD, si se preguntan el por que aveces sueno así? es puesto que en como se expresan me encanta y me fascina :3 por esa misma razón me gusta sonar o escribir así :3 **_

_**Dato 2:**_

_**xD ¿Quien tuvo esa idea pervertida desde que leyo lo del principio e.e?**_

_**Y si... esa parte de en principio entre comillas si era lo del trabajo que le entrego a su manager x9 como era parte de lo de su serie de manga intente describirlo, me quedo bien :9?**_

* * *

_**¿Algún review e**_a-**ea-ea :3?**

**Aunque sean reviews de intentos de asesinato lo acepto TwT**

**O si me intentan amordazar bueno...**

**¿TwT?**

**¿Review?**

**Y buenas noches **


	2. Parte 2

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

A pesar de los problemas que uno mismo se crea o que le crean, la vida sigue y así como sigue sin detenerse, Leyla ahora se encontraba en clase con un nuevo problema que debía resolver, aunque su otro problema seguía aun sin resultados…

-¡¿Qué pasa Leyla?!- Gritaba el maestro más viejo que aun se creía guapo por su forma de peinarse y vestirse, cosa que como te imaginaras no le quedaba nada bien -¡¿Cómo puedes demorar tanto en una pregunta tan fácil?!- Seguía gritoneando el profesor a la joven que seguía de pie frente al pizarrón sin saber que responder.

Leyla tenía prensado a duras penas el gis entre su dedos de su mano derecha, le temblaba el solo tenerla elevada en el aire esperando a encontrar la respuesta, la cual sabia muy bien ella que no tenia en esos momentos.

-Esto es uno de sus métodos de enseñanza del profesor…?- Susurraba un alumno que al parecer era nuevo integrante de la clase, otro más se acerco a él negándole con la cabeza y aclarándole la duda –Se pone así cada vez que esta de mal humor… y esta pregunta no es nada fácil- Mas comentarios iban y venían dentro de susurros -¿Quién dijo que Leyla estaba dormitando?- hablaba una amiga suya con enfado mientras movía su mirada de un lado a otro buscando al responsable de que su amiga ahora estuviera en problemas -Ella inmediatamente se convirtió en el objetivo del profesor- termino por concluir su otra compañera, seguían con esas miradas mientras buscaban al responsable para luego echarle la bronca.

Leyla por el otro lado estaba aguantando su forma temblorosa de gelatina nerviosa

_Realmente no se qué hacer…_

Bajaba la mirada mientras seguía en sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban totalmente en blanco, es como cuando buscas en tus pensamientos cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer, y ahí encuentras ese vacío mental donde tú mismo te contestas incoherencias para llenar ese bloqueo mental de vacío, pero, Leyla no estaba para hacer eso, necesitaba buscar una solución pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse como una tortuga pequeña la cual era rebasada por otras más en una carrera, sentía la necesidad de querer meterse en su caparazón y hacer que ahí mismo se detuviera el tiempo mientras que lo demás fluyera con el transcurso de este, esperando que así el profesor después de un rato la dejara ir a su lugar, cosa que sabía muy bien que sería algo realmente difícil de suceder…

_Esto es muy embarazoso…_

Su vista se volvía borrosa por la nueva ligera esencia de agua en sus ojos, era claro que no tenía que permitirse llorar, ya estaba muy mayor para eso… pero el nudo en la garganta, su bloqueo mental y ese nerviosismo no le ayudaban en nada para detener aquello que se avecinaba, lentamente en su imaginación pasaba que aquella lagrima pasaría por su mejilla en un rumbo normal que tomaría cualquiera gota salina mientras que al final de este terminaría por caer al suelo, su boca hizo un pequeño mohín al querer retener ese sollozo interno mientras cerraba a la vez sus ojos para hacer más lento el proceso de que cayera la lagrima… Un pequeño roce del tacto de su mano contra la de alguien más la hizo abrir sus parpados sorpresivamente dejando caer la lagrima directa al piso y con una corta marca que dejo la humedad de esta cerca de sus pestañas inferiores de su ojo.

El sonido del gis contra el pizarrón la hizo reaccionar, alzo su vista aun mas por la sorpresa de no tener al único gis en su mano, donde se suponía que estaba hace unos momentos. Su mirada seguía de frente al pizarrón notando una mano fuerte y varonil, esta escribía la respuesta fácilmente en el pizarrón, el problema que tanto le había costado a ella intentar apenas comprender, ahora ya estaba con una respuesta. Atónita volteo a ver de quien se trataba, esa mano blanca solo podía ser de alguien pero aun así necesitaba comprobarlo, al voltearse se encontró que directamente tras ella se encontraba el pecho de él, si… de esa persona que la hacía soñar, que la hacía gritar internamente de emoción, que hacia encender su lado pervertido mental… -Finn…- pronuncio con aquella voz apenas perceptible suya, parecían ser palabras tan ligeras, pero tan ligeras que se las llevaba el aire, aunque no hubiera una corriente que seguir estando en un salón en donde no hay viento.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer Finn?!- Le regaño aun más molesto el profesor -¡Le dije a Leyla que respondiera la pregunta!- el profesor se acercaba con pasos pesados y un aura realmente enfadada, pero eso ni siquiera hizo que tuviera una pizca de miedo el rubio de ojos azulados, quien le contesto calmado –Lo siento, es que el problema era tan fácil que mi mano derecha lo hizo inconscientemente- el profesor no tenia palabras para replicarle, el mismo había dicho que era un problema "fácil" –Pero…- pronuncio y conteniendo su ira titubeo unos instantes por no saber cómo regañarle y con algo de impaciencia encontró a duras penas el cómo retomar su posición de profesor -¡Este es un problema del examen de entrada de la universidad!- y nuevamente Finn lo contrarresto con palabras calmadas, en esos momentos era tratado el profesor por uno de sus alumnos como un niño pequeño, el cual hacia sus berrinches de siempre por no poder hacer lo que quería.

-Sorprendente- Los comentarios y charlas mas animadamente volvían –No hay preguntas que el numero uno de nuestra clase no pueda contestar- cualquiera que ya conocía de antemano sobre cómo era aquel estudiante aun se volvía a impresionar –Muy genial- alababan y alegremente volvían a olvidarse de que aun estaban en clase de ese profesor

* * *

**P_erdon... por dejarlo asi... creo que lo corte muy feo... Aunque..._**

**_Creeran que esto que saque solo fue de 2 paginas y cacho del manga ._.'_**

**_Hagamos cuentas llevo de entre 8 a 9_**

**_paginas de 45 ._._**

**_Quizas sea dividido en 5 partes o 6 no se..._**

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_xD tendras que pensar mas para saber quien es muajajaj soy realmente malevola no lo escribire en esta parte muajajaja ( Ok no, la respuesta lo subire dentro de otros minutos o horas ._. no se pero sera hoy xD en la siguiente parte)

_**dagothewolf:**_ee? pero si no hice nada mas que escribir xD jajaja, vamos calma calma *Le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda* anda que solo escribi algo que podria ser de doble sentido jajaja, pudo haber sido que no era lo que te imaginabas y quizás simplemente se estaban abrazando e-e o yo que se xD ¿O que te imaginaste tu? xD jajaja. Y ya e dicho que si habra de FinnxFionna :3 eso ya esta mas que claro que sera en los ultimos 2 fics que sean de adaptacion que saque ^^

* * *

_** Sin mas por escribir me despido lean la proxima parte que subire y sabran quien es la protagonista**_

_**si no ponen review me pondre de malas y nunca subire la otra parte D:! ñacañaca!**_


	3. Parte 3

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 3**_

* * *

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, las horas del día comenzaban a desgastarse y los pequeños rayos de luz hacían su aparición como despedida en la salida de clases.

-Eres realmente tonta- Le regañaba el rubio a su novia de camino a casa, pasaban los dos por entre un hermoso bosque, donde el viento los cobijaba –Siempre dejas que te mangoneé- realmente estaba molesto, aunque la chica no hacía más que otra mueca de alegría por recordar cómo fue que la había salvado –Gracias por ayudarme, Finn es ciertamente asombroso- termino su frase con una sonrisa blanca como la luna haciendo sonrojar al rubio –No debes agradecerme por cosas tan pequeñas- giro su rostro para no dejar que se viera su rubor –Igual tú tienes una mente simple, pero cuando te veo siendo molestada por otras personas, eso realmente me molesta- termino por concluir el chico, Leyla solo pudo más que sonreír ante su expresión.

_Finn… porque era muy inteligente y algo frio, pensé que era muy distante, pero siempre me ayudaba por ser algo torpe… _

La chica miraba como era que el torso de su espalda se movía, sus pies, su forma de caminar, todo lo hacía de una manera que la fascinaba

_No llegue a pensar que él se me confesaría…_

El rubio volteo a ver a Leyla quien ya estaba a mucha distancia atrás

_Finn y yo hemos estado saliendo cerca de un mes…_

Ella lo miraba detenidamente mientras el viento movía su rebelde rubia cabellera

_Incluso ahora aun no nos hemos besado_

Miro a sus labios

_Tiene labios hermosos…_

Los cuales ignoraba que se estaban moviendo, tenia oídos sordos a lo que él estaba diciendo, estaba en su mundo

_Me pregunto cómo se sentirá ser besada por el…_

Bajo su mirada recorriendo cada parte de lo que quedaba de su rostro, hasta llegar a los hombros

_Tiene hombros delgados… como me gustaría ser abrazada por el…_

Ella cayó en sus pensamientos pervertidos mientras a la vez se desplomaba de rodillas en el camino verde moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

_¡Como desearía ser empujada por él, ser besada apasionadamente por él y sentir lujuria por su cuerpo…!_

-¿Leyla?- Aquella voz nombrándola con duda la regreso de su mundo –Eh…- su rostro se cocía con bellas tonalidades rojas como la de sus ojos –Lo siento estoy bien- se levanto apenada por la escena que hizo

_Oh por Glob, lo hice de nuevo…_

Se llevo la mano al mentón

_Siempre pienso cosas sucias cuando estoy con Finn… (Probablemente soy una pervertida…)_

Recordó las escenas que dibujaba en su manga

_Mi manga "La virgen delirante" es también mi amor secreto por Finn… ese manga representa mis "Quiero salir a una cita con él" y "Quiero hacer esto y esto"…._

Le paro el carro a lo de recordar aquello y nuevamente siguió a lo que en un principio estaba pensando y le ponía dudas de mas…

_Si el descubriera que soy una chica pervertida…. lo más seguro es que ese sería el día en que se despidiera de mi con algunas palabras como "Lo siento" o "No puedo salir con una chica pervertida"…._

Cada pensamiento en donde ellos terminaran su relación la hacía moverse de un lado a otro en el transcurso de ir caminando tras Finn

_¡No puedo decírselo!_

_-_Hey Leyla- El bosque en su camino tenía unos cuantos desniveles, para mas, ella estaba tentando a sus pies guiar a su cuerpo al frio y seco pasto del lugar -eso es peligroso- por esa forma de moverse de un lado a otro terminó por tambalearse a tal grado que se dio cuenta en qué posición estaba (Muy cerca para caerse) –Oh por Glob…- en un intento de no irse para atrás y hacer lo contrario termino en brazos de Finn

-Lo-Lo siento Finn- Se disculpaba la pelirroja ante su novio quien aun la tenía en sus brazos

-¿Realmente, no sabes cómo caminar bien?- Le regañaba el rubio quien la ayudaba a ponerse firme al suelo nuevamente –Eso fue peligroso…- el al bajar su mirada se encontró con aquellas pupilas de color carmín que lo envolvían discretamente en el sentimiento "Amor", la mirada no se despegaba de ninguno de los dos hacia el otro, parecía que era un momento de eternidad como en las películas, lo único que lo diferenciaba es que hacían caso omiso de las personas y bicicletas que pasaban ahí, ¿Pero que importaba esas personas ahora? era una pregunta llena de ironía por que en realidad lo que los tenia sumidos ahora era esa sensación de irrealidad donde ellos dos solos se encontraban, mirándose, queriéndose, deseándose… La mano de él pasó por su mejilla tomando así el rostro de ella dirigiéndolo a el, la sencillez del tacto la hizo estremecerse, sabía ella que era lo que posiblemente podía suceder.

_Finn…_

Los segundos pasaban lentamente el admiraba aquel rostro de ella el cual en sus mejillas hacían que el mismo se ruborizara por lo que pensaba hacer…

_Vamos…_

El seguía admirándola notando cada expresión que realizaba ella al esperar lo que quería en ese instante, pero el sin ver aquel deseo de ella noto otra cosa y soltó su rostro en mitad del proceso, para luego dirigirse despacio hacia el rumbo en el cual hace momentos estaban ellos dos caminando.

Ella esperaba impaciente, sabía que ya no tenía esa calidez en su mejilla, pero seguía en esa misma posición; el rostro en alto, sus parpados cerrados al máximo, sus mejillas arreboladas y su boca en forma de pececito.

-Vámonos a casa- Pronuncio el haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos con su nueva expresión de frustración en su semblante, parecía que sus deseos se habían envuelto en papel para luego deshacerse ante la mirada cristalina de él al dirigirse a ella con esas frías palabras…

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Ella esperaba tener contacto con aquellos labios carnosos que le hacían agua la boca…

Que la volvían inestablemente pervertida…

Quería sentirlos, jugar con ellos y tener un apasionante beso…

Si…

Eso quería…

…

Pero…

Siempre hay peros…

"**NADA SUCEDIÓ"**

_¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

* * *

_**Nuestra querida protagonista no es nada mas y menos que un OC "Original Character" wiii!**_

_**...**_

_**Ok no xD eso me gustaria decir pero no es asi jaajajaj... vale no me avienten tomates por aun burlarme en un momento importante... Am... aham... bien... la personaje es...**_

_**La princesa Flama=Leyla Fiammenta :3**_

_**Dato para los que gusten esta pareja FinnxFlame:**_

_**El autor de esta serie a dicho que quizas vuelvan a estar juntos en la 6° temporada!... aunque... posiblemente quizas cambie como siempre en el transcurso de la temporada, con eso de que luego en el ultimo instante cambian lo que van a poner de capitulos ._.' asi que no se sabe... pero tambien y quizas cumpla lo que ha dicho :3**_

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_xD esque estoy en una conspiracion con los escritores de fics para hacer que los lectores cultiven la panciencia y el pensamiento! muajajajaj! ok no jajaja...


	4. Parte 4

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 4**_

* * *

Algo aturdida y desganada, se encontraba Leyla al jugar con el lápiz que le ayudaba a dibujar, aunque en esos instantes no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer algo, hacia constantes espacios para hacer de un suspiro tras suspiro.

_Hemos estado saliendo durante un mes…_

Movió el lápiz haciendo figuras invisibles en el aire

_Y... ¿Ni siquiera nos hemos besado?_

Miro el lápiz como esperando a que este le respondiera, pero como siempre un objeto anaerobio no tiene las respuestas a todos tus problemas, soltándolo lo aventó en el aire a unos cuantos cm para que luego cayera en el suelo y sus manos pasaron hacia su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma buscando tranquilizarse

_Esto no es como el manga… _

Dio una pequeña mueca de alegría en sus labios

_Finn es muy noble…_

Cerró los ojos y sin poderlo evitar pronuncio –Finn…- cosa que al segundo después llego su manager golpeándole en la cabeza con unas hojas enrolladas, para luego imitar el tono de voz en que lo pronuncio ella –_Finn~_- Y enojado después la volvió a regañar -Que Finn ni que nada- Se llevo las hojas enrolladas al cuello mirándola molesto

-¡No has movido tu lápiz para dibujar ni una vez!- La pelirroja se encontraba sobando la parte dañada, confundida lo miro y entre titubeos le hablaba desconcertada por la visita inesperada que recibía de él –Gu…Gumball ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Las asistentes se estaban lamentando- Se cruzo de brazos respondiendo a su pregunta -Ellas dicen que tu estas perdida en tus pensamientos otra vez- suspiro y su forma de hablar cambio a una comprensiva –Leyla, eres libre de amar eso es correcto- pero luego volvió a la misma tonalidad de voz seria que tenia siempre –Pero si afecta a tu trabajo más de lo debido, no lo voy a permitir- termino su frase amenazadoramente

-¿Co-como resulto así…?- Agrego Leyla algo asustada por como lo dijo

-Si tú no quieres estar en problemas- Mostro su reloj de mano apuntándolo con la otra mano – Entonces solo termina el manuscrito, la fecha límite esta casi aquí

-¡Yo- Agarro el lápiz que se encontraba hace instantes en el piso- dibujare ahora mismo!- Hablo rápidamente comenzando a hacer bocetos a lo loco de varias escenas en las diferentes hojas blancas -¡Dibujare todas mis imaginaciones inmediatamente!- Gumball sonrió cómplice de haber logrado su cometido y más tranquilo instantes después se retiro dejándola trabajar

_¡Tengo que trabajar duro, no puedo objetar esto por mi relación con Finn!_

…

Dos días después había logrado terminar el trabajo a tiempo dejándola agotada por estar en desvela 2 noches consecutivamente y por ello tranquilamente se había ido bostezando a la escuela, aunque realmente se encontraba con ganas de irse a brazos de Morfeo y tomar una taza de té con él, pero primero lo primero, por ahora quería llegar a la escuela para saludar a Finn.

Llego a su asiento, se acomodo, se le olvido su meta en esos momentos y sus brazos haciendo un hueco en la paleta de la butaca dejaron posar a su cabeza para quedar plenamente dormida antes de dejarla realizar lo que sea que momentos antes se había propuesto a hacer

-¡Leyla…- Saludo el rubio quien se acercaba animado caminando mostrando un disco –Te traje el CD que querías escuchar hace un…- su voz termino casi como en un susurro al notar a la chica que viajaba ya en el tren de leche y galletas, se acerco para confirmar que estaba dormida inclinando su rostro hacia ella

-Finn…- Aquello no lo vio venir, aun en sueños su enamorada quería estar con él y ganándose una tonalidad rojiza en su rostro mostro una sonrisa de gratitud hacia ella

-Tonta- Jugo con sus cabellos que tapaban su frente en esos momentos para luego quitarse su suéter -Te vas a enfermar- comenzó a acomodar su suéter alrededor de ella teniendo cuidado de no despertarla cuando el celular que estaba al lado de ella al vibrar termino por caerse en el piso haciendo un pequeño ruido que solo la hizo removerse de su asiento un poco

-Oh…- Finn se agacho para tomar el teléfono preocupado de las condiciones de este –Espero que no se haya roto- el teléfono era un modelo Samsung E2530 quedando abierto por la caída al piso, quedo mostrando un aviso en la parte de la pantalla con letras en grandes, sin poderlo evitar Finn miro al contenido

**Llamada entrante**

**Gumball**

* * *

_**Wa! que creen que ara Finn? lo contesta? no lo ara? que champiñon elegira?**_

_**...**_

_**Creo que la ultima pregunta ni al caso... jajaja**_

_**Q-Q wa... apenas si llegue a las 700 palabras u.u perdon por que sea corto esta parte (Las otras llegaron a mas de 1000 si quiera Q_Q)**_

* * *

Dato: Elegi el nombre de Leyla por que significa luz en la noche, ademas de que aunque este sea un apellido de la persona que le da la voz queda como un nombre hermoso y el apellido Fiammenta que si es un apellido quiere decir Pequeña flama.

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:** _Bueno... con respecto a como ahora se maneja en la serie su personalidad no me base tanto en ello... si no me base en como se comportaba cuando estaba con Finn y desde mi perspectiva claro, puede que otros lo vean de otra forma, explicare mas a fondo en la otra parte :9.

XD los escritores me han hecho muchas maldades (Sniff-sniff hay si no xD) considerando que hay unos cuantos fics que sigo me hacen esperar hasta medio año Q-Q uwa!... pero vale tampoco no es razón para que me vengue con ustedes jeje, pido disculpas y pronto seguiré constante ^^7 lo aseguro.


	5. Parte 5

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 5**_

* * *

Finn aun sostenía al abierto y vibrador del teléfono en su mano, en su mente se repetía el nombre _Gumball_ una tras otra vez, buscaba en su memoria aquel nombre…

No lo recordaba...

Bien, a buscar en sus recuerdos sobre de las personas que le hablaba su novia…

Tampoco la ha oído hablar de él…

Así que…

¿Por qué tenía el teléfono de esa persona?

¿Quién era ese tipo?

¿Qué era de su novia?

¿Por qué su novia no le ha comentado de ese hombre?

Varias preguntas con respuestas en forma de preguntas se formulaban en su mente, en sus pensamientos, en si mismo… quería saber quién era esa persona… aunque… un buen novio no se mete en los asuntos de su novia a menos que ella se lo permita… pero…

¿Y si jamás ella toca el tema de ese hombre?...y si era un tipo malvado?...

¿Y si esta acosando a su novia?...y si en realidad es que lo está viendo a escondidas?...

¿y si lo está engañando con él?...

Su mirada perdía su brillo mientras se profundizaba en el color azulado de sus ojos… eran unos ojos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos… pero aun no quitaba la vista del teléfono, era… como… cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos mirando un punto fijo cualquiera.

La vibración del teléfono aun no paraba… parecía que duraba toda una vida en ese estado… hasta que… su pulgar se movió… muy pausadamente se dirigía a un botón… había dos opciones; aceptar o rechazar la llamada… solo dos caminos que tomar… y, solo uno por escoger… su pulgar se poso en el botón y lentamente lo oprimió… había escogido un camino… una sola opción…

.

..

**Rechazar llamada**

…

Terminando las clases nuevamente ellos dos caminaban juntos por su camino de siempre para regresar a casa, no había corrientes de aire, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando dejando así que aquella presencia de calor en el ambiente se fuera borrando, por la ligera de aquella presencia tibia del sol, el frió aun no se acumulaba en los alrededores, estaba el tiempo demasiado tranquilo, ni frió, ni calor, ni viento, ni lluvia ¿Un tiempo… demasiado tranquilo?

-Oye…- giro su rostro hacia Leyla, quien le seguía el paso detrás suyo -¿Podemos ir a una cita el domingo?- sus ojos carmines se avivaron por la invitación imprevista para luego extrañamente irse apagando y no dejar de mirarlo como si lo pensara –Un… um…- vacilaba, no sabía cómo entablar la respuesta que le daría, aclaro su voz y junto sus manos como cuando se hace una oración –Lo siento…- se inclino un poco en pose de pedir disculpas –No puedo ir…

_Raramente me pide salir… pero, ese día tengo que entregar el manuscrito…_

La vibración de su celular la hizo quitar su pose de disculpa ante su respuesta negativa a la proposición de él, para sacar su teléfono que ahora entonaba una corta melodía

-Lo siento, tengo un mensaje- El imprevisto mensaje recibido hizo que ella prestara atención a lo que acabo de presentarse y no se diera cuenta que desde hace minutos Finn se encontraba callado como una piedra

_Oh…_

Leyó el contenido del mensaje:

_**Mi reunión termino temprano, **_

_**Y quiero cambiar nuestra reunión.**_

_**¿Puedes ir a la oficina después de la escuela?**_

_**-Gumball-**_

_Gumball me envió un mensaje…_

Suspiro resignada se llevo el celular al pecho dirigiendo su mirada hacia Finn

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Finn- Se disculpo, realmente lamentaba lo que le iba a decir –Tengo algo que hacer- Él la miro desconcertado esperando a que le dijera que era –Me tengo que ir ahora- pero no recibió respuesta de ello…

Se sintió rechazado por ella, por primera vez, desilusionado y… ¿Traicionado?... esa sensación no era por la respuesta negativa a su invitación de una cita… no, claro que no era eso… sino… que simplemente muchas emociones encontradas lo invadieron desde que decidió no contestar aquella llamada que recibió ella en la mañana, se sintió inseguro e impotente al no saber qué era lo que en realidad pasaba con su novia… y todas aquellas emociones lo llevaron a un estado donde el enfado cargado de frustración lo invadieron.

-Siempre tienes una _Emergencia- _Remarco la última palabra, tenia aquella entonación el toque de disgusto combinado con enfado, aunque él lo pronunciaba de una manera seria pero a la vez fría, como cuando tus papas ven tus calificaciones y para mas no son del tipo que se enfurecen para luego darte una buena riña junto a un castigo, sino que son del tipo frio calculador que solo su esencia desprendida de ellos te da a entender que no están agradados por aquellos números en la boleta.

–Tú siempre tienes algo que hacer… ¿Qué es lo que haces?- aquella pregunta la turbo llevándola a su nerviosismo donde sentía el recorrer de las gotas de sudor frio por su cuello, no era una sensación grata cavia decir.

-Esto… esto es…- Llevo su celular a su boca intentando controlarse, pero la mirada firme de él, le hizo reaccionar a que bajara su mirada por inercia. No encontraba que frase decir para salir de aquel embrollo, aun no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo aclarárselo, aquellas gotas frías comenzaron a brotar de su cuello a su espalda para luego expandirse a todo su cuerpo, temblaba como una pequeña hormiga ante la inevitable muerte de ser pisada por un gigante al cual no le hizo jamás nada.

_No puedo decirlo…_

Hubo un silencio abrumador

-Si no puedes decirlo, no lo hagas- Hablo el secamente, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente

-Finn…- Le llamo ella intentando evitar a que él se diera ideas equivocadas de más, pero él se encontraba con una mirada helada, la cual noto cuando él se dio vuelta para retirarse.

-Solo vete- Concluyo él

* * *

_**Tan-Tan-Tan-¡TAN!**_

_**¿Quien creyo que Finn seria lo suficientemente chismoso como para contestar e.e?**_

_**¿Que creen que pasara?**_

_**¿Leyla lo detendrá antes de que se vaya?**_

_**¿Quedara atrapada en el hielo de la frías palabras de Finn?**_

_**¿Sus piernas la llevaran corriendo del lugar?**_

_**¿Le gritara?**_

_**¿Que pasara?**_

_**¡Léanlo en la otra parte!**_

* * *

_**Kratoz**_** 1337:** xD todos queremos lemon!, ok no jajaja o... si? e.e? tu si crees que habra lemon en este fic? y... xD novela? jajaja gracias

_**PantheraBlack:**_QwQ gracias por el cumplido y aqui ta el otro capitulo ^^

* * *

_**Se me olvida algo **_

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Parte 6

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 6**_

* * *

Su cuerpo…

Su aliento…

Su esencia…

Parecía que todo se le descontrolaba…

Era una sensación que estrujaba lentamente el corazón haciéndolo sentir el dolor más agudo que alguien podría tener en su vida, aunque lo más extraño es que lo podía soportar…

El por qué de esas palabras, su enfado… era algo comprensible pero a la vez no lo era…

Sentía que la tierra daba vueltas… es decir… ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación que aparece cuando te quedas acostado en tu cama y a pesar de que estas cuerdo todavía sientes que todo a tu alrededor da vueltas infinitamente?... Como si sintieras la rotación de la tierra… ¿Lo has tenido?... ¿lo has sentido?...

Leyla lo sentía justo ahora junto aquel dolor punzante recorriéndole por su cuerpo…

Las palabras no le salían…

Sus labios tiritaban…

Sus lacrimosas se secaban, haciéndole arder sus ojos por la comezón de querer soltar ahí un audible llanto…

¿Y Finn?

En esos momentos seguía estático ahí… dándole la espalda a ella… será porque…

¿Esperaba algo de ella?

¿Quería escucharla?

¿Qué era? Acaso…

¿Quería que se fuera?

El temor de imaginarse lo peor la hizo retroceder temerosa…

Sus dedos rozaron por última vez sus labios intentando calmar aquel temblor inevitable

Se dio la vuelta…

Y… corrió…

Corrió esperando a que el viento la oxigenara…

Se suponía que eso ayuda al cerebro… o… ¿era el agua el que lo ayudaba?

No se acordaba de eso… pero… ¿Acaso importaba ahora?

Quería salir de ahí…

No entendía nada…

Veía entre infinidades de lágrimas pasando por sus ojos quitándole la vista por efímeros instantes…

Pasaba por las calles…

Las personas seguían en su vida…

Su problema era uno entre tantos…

Era su vida…

Aunque en esos momentos no la sentía del todo suya…

Quería que fuera como un dibujo echo a lápiz…

Si se equivocaba podía borrarlo…

Quería retroceder las cosas y evitarlo…

Pero…

No podía hacer eso…

Ya que le era totalmente imposible…

No existen retrocesos en la vida

No los hay...

Y no los habrá...


	7. Parte 7

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 7**_

* * *

Nunca supo el momento, el segundo, el minuto ni la hora, de cuando sus pies la llevaron a una dirección que no era su casa, quizás era por el saber de que no había nadie en ella esperándola en esas horas… el caso era que se encontraba adentrando a un edificio… seguía corriendo por aquellas losetas blancas, buscaba un lugar… un espacio… una persona... el por qué… aun no le era claro…

…

Los segundos corrían junto con sus movimientos violentos y rápidos por el lugar… lo buscaba a él… esperaba encontrarlo… y ahí estaba… esa rosada cabellera… esa figura que aun veía entre lagrimas estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

…

-¿Leyla…?- La reconoció, aquella chica pelirroja que corría hacia el solo podía ser una persona

…

Ella finalmente ya estaba a escasos metros de el

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el desconcertado por verla en esas condiciones tan deplorables en las cuales se acercaba a el

-Gum… guma… gumba… Gumball…- Hablo entre sollozos

-Dime ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto aun más preocupado

-Lo siento- Y rompió a llorar –Hoy no me puedo reunir contigo…- Termino la chica cayendo de rodillas mientras aun seguía llorando…

Al parecer fue a con él, para disculparse de que no se iba a reunir con el… ¿Pero es que no veía que ahora ya estaba reunida con el? ¿O es que era otra cosa? ¿Además pudo haber utilizado el teléfono para eso no? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? El peli-rosa no sabía que pasaba, pero algo si entendía… se acerco a ella para intentar calmarla cuando comenzaron a hablar personas que pasaban por lo cerca… es decir… ¿Pues es un edificio donde se trabaja no? es un lugar público al final… no es como si fuera el lugar más privado de todo el mundo como para llorar ahí…

-¿Gumball ya está haciendo llorar a otra chica?

¿Eh? pero si él nunca había hecho llorar a una… o es que si era cierto? un momento ¿Cómo que ni el mismo lo sabía?

-Esta vez el objetivo es solo una chica pequeña

-¡Pero es que…- ya iba a refutarles cuando… recordó que ella seguía en ese estado… mejor se calmo y regreso a lo que hace momentos iba a hacer, ahora por otra razón más.

-Leyla…- Ella seguía llorando –Leyla cálmate- aquellas palabras no funcionaban… el intento acercarse para darle unas cuantas palmaditas de reconfortación en su espalda, cuando ella retrocedió ante ese gesto comenzando a llorar mas y nuevamente surgieron más comentarios –_Oh no… hay un monto de mas malentendidos_- pensó en sus adentros…

…

…

El controlar su llanto resultaba difícil

Pero no imposible…

E instantes después ya se encontraban en la cafetería, en donde Leyla le confesó todo lo sucedido…

….

-¿E-en verdad?... ¿Qué te-tengo que hacer…?- Dijo entre hipidos aun no del todo calmados

_-¡¿Es que, acaso piensas que soy un psicólogo?!- _Le decía en sus adentros para luego terminar diciéndole junto a un respiro de resignación –No lo sé…

-Fi-Finn…. Finn… se enojo- Lagrima tras lagrima brotaban y eran borradas por su mano temblorosa que pasaba una tras otra vez por sus ojos ya más que rojos de tanto llorar –Pe-pero, si se lo contara realmente me odiaría…- Ya más que estarle comentándoselo se lo decía para ella misma

-Debes decírselo- Le dijo desinteresadamente del tema su manager, mientras se dirigía con dos vasos tibios de café

-¡Waa! Eso no me ayuda, ¡¿lo sabías?!- Dijo ella aun entre lágrimas y algo molesta -¡Si sabe de mis pensamientos pervertidos romperá conmigo!

-Que lastima- Contesto calmado Gumball, captando la atención de ella –Yo creo que la imaginación de Leyla es realmente buena- le dedico una sonrisa al ver que sus lagrimas se calmaban un poco –Eso es algo que admiro de ti- Termino por decir mientras le dejaba a un lado un vaso

Se sintió algo aliviada, pero aun refunfuñando le hablo –Solo Gumball piensa así- decía frunciendo el ceño mientras hacia un mohín en sus labios –Solo tú puedes decirme eso…

-¿Eh? ¿Tú crees eso?- Dijo mientras sorbía algo de café despreocupadamente al ver que ella ya estaba más tranquila

-Hmp- Hizo su último berrinche –Si así lo creo- concluyo y sorbió del café que tenía a su lado… ella por la forma irritante y certera forma de ser de el, simplemente la molestaba… pero en esos momentos había logrado hacerla sentir mejor…

_Incluso si el está mintiendo…_

Lo miro de reojo

_El dio un cumplido a mi personalidad extraña…_

Sonrió entre otro sorbo más a su café

_Con que… Solo Gumball puede decirme algo así… Eh?_

* * *

_**Triste la anterior parte verdad...?**_

Elegi a Pf para esta adaptacion ya que tiene los mismos sentimientos que cualquier chica enamorada tiene al no querer lastimar, preocuparse, darse ideas de mas o etc y lo demuestra en la serie. Ademas de que su cambio de humor sirve mucho y sus muchas facetas tambien, aunque es algo mas que enojona como la escritora de esta adaptacion cof-cof...

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_ Si... aunque no solo los hombres son asi, tambien las mujeres lo somos... en si... la mayoria de las personas actuan por aquellos pensamientos inevitables...

_**PantheraBlack:**_El secreto de leyla aun no se dira (Spam)... sera hasta por la parte 9? o 10 supongo...


	8. Parte 8

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 8**_

* * *

Con el paso de las horas Leyla comenzaba a dejar atrás aquel sentimiento amargo, que aun siendo cierto eso, no del todo olvidaba aquella sensación; s_on memorias amargas que uno recuerda y que no puede evitar tenerlas presentes_, eso lo sabía muy bien. A pesar de eso, se sentía como una ameba; tranquila y estable en aquel sitio. Pero, sabiendo que tenía que regresar a casa simplemente le rogo internamente a Glob que llegando, nadie le preguntara por aquellos bordes oscuros que le había dejado aquel llanto y una que otra marca rojiza apenas perceptibles, cerca de sus pupilas, las cuales se camuflaban por su tono carmín del mismo.

Antes de retirarse por completo y finalizar con aquella charla que había terminado por alguna razón con el tema de interrupciones, su manager le pregunto tentadoramente, si quería que la fuera a dejar, es decir…

_"Ella... caminando aun algo afligida por lo que ocurrió en la tarde, acompañada por la oscuridad infinita de la noche, la cual era alumbrada por la tenue luz de las estrellas titilantes del cielo y dirigirse a su casa en soledad…"_ No era algo bonito de imaginar, es su manager de ella, era algo normal preocuparse de esa forma hacia ella… ¿Verdad?

Dudosa se preguntaba a si misma que respuesta darle… ya le había causado muchos problemas… era su manager… no un psicólogo… tenía sus propios asuntos que atender… y no tenía que resolver los suyos… en si… realmente ya estaba pensando seriamente en preguntarle si es que el sobreprotector y a la vez desinteresado de su padre le había contratado como salvavidas personal de ella…

…

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba adentro de aquel coche… bueno… al final no es como si quisiera andar sola por las calles que tendría que recorrer desde aquel edificio hasta su casa, contando que la cosa era que habia una distancia realmente largaaa del camino de ahí a allá, y no gustaba el mostrar a cualquier persona ajena a su vida, aquella mirada desganada que lamentablemente aun no se borraba de su semblante…

…

El camino había sido relativamente corto… pero no es como si fuera que tuvieran un tema del que hablar por horas… puesto que aquel trayecto se lo habían pasado en silencio. Paro el carro y lo detuvo de tal forma que la salida de ella quedara directa a la puerta de su hogar.

-Gracias por traerme a casa- Dijo, realmente estaba agradecida por aquel gesto –Y…- Se acordó que antes la había llamado para reunirse, quizás tenían que hablar sobre otra cosa y ella termino volteándolo todo con su problema -Lo siento… al final no pudimos discutir las cosas con claridad- aunque realmente no sabía de que se suponía que iban a hablar, pero aun asi, en verdad lamentaba el no poder hacer lo que le demandaba su trabajo -Pero…- Dirigió sus ojos decaídos tocados con una esencia de alegría hacia el –Porque me escuchaste, me hiciste sentir mejor- sonrió levemente al recordar que aunque aparentaba el estar molesto con ella por crear malentendidos en donde trabajaban, realmente nunca se le paso desapercibido aquella sensación emanada de el por la preocupación que sintió por ella –Estoy feliz de tener a Gumball a mi lado…

Algo broto haciéndolo reaccionar internamente… una palanca de entendimiento en su mente se prendió… y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla desconcertando a la joven

-¿Gumball?- Le miro confundida

-Para de ser tan linda…- Pronuncio sin apartar su mirada que ahora estaba más decidida que antes, siguió con su frase –Ya que eso me hace querer robarte del lado de Finn- Sonrió…

Aquella sonrisa… era una sonrisa que normalmente veía cuando hablaban al entregarle la historia, al platicar con él, al estar con él… siempre y monotonamente le veia esa sonrisa… se suponía que era común ver esa sonrisa… pero… por qué… el rubor la invadió?

_Por Glob… Por Glob… me estoy sonrojando…_

-Bien… bien…- Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón pensaba escapar de aquella sensación inentendible que la amenazaba, sintiendose inquieta.

_Solo esta bromeando…_

_-_Entonces me voy retirando- Dijo nerviosa al notar que sus manos le temblaban al irse quitarse el cinturón cuidadosamente…

Cuando…

...

..

.

* * *

_**¿Que creen que paso?**_

_**¿Sera que habra caido una estrella estrellandose a con el coche?!**_

_**¿Y si su madre salio en busca de ella?**_

_**¿O sera que uno de sus hermanos celosos la vio en ese auto?**_

_**¿Por glob?**_

_**¿Que creen que ocurrio?**_

_**Duda les dejare con la duda... muajajajajajajajaaja**_

* * *

QwQ por Glob si el subir dos partes a 3 seguidas me hace el recibir instantaneamente reviews+ un favorito lo are a diario!

* * *

_**PantherBlack:**_ Wi, gracias por seguir el fic. Y... claro que me gustaria hacerlos mas largos! me preocupo por dejarlo asi de corto aveces!, pero... son partes... aun asi intento que sean largos a como puedo por lo menos de 300 a +1000 palabras ^^

Ademas... es que asi les meto la curiosidad del gato a los lectores e.e ¿A que si? no me lo niegues xD... vale no... lo mas seguro es que lo que les inculco es la impaciencia y el querer casi lincharme... wa!

_**Kratoz 1337: **_Gracias! y como siempre me agrada recibir tus reviews! Y ya sabes yo soy muy ilustrativa! (Cuando puedo y se me ocurren buenas ideas xD) jjejej.

**Vivis99: **¡Wiii! Aw... Gracias :3

* * *

_**Nos vemos el sabado o domingo (9owo)9 **_

_**¿Review?**_


	9. Parte 9

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Deli**__**rante**_

* * *

_**Parte 9**_

* * *

La mano de Gumball tomo cautelosamente y cuidadosamente la muñeca derecha de Leyla…

Ella no entendió ese gesto simplemente se sentía inquieta…

Aquella sensación que te recorre el cuerpo al tener presente que no sabes que es lo que pasara luego de hacer algo de lo que no estabas segura de hacer o no, la recorrió…

Sentía aquella sensación de cuando te falta el aire…

Comenzaba a jadear…

Por alguna extraña razón sentía la adrenalina llenar a su ser…

La epinefrina o lo que sea como se llame estaba ahí presente en todo su cuerpo…

Incrementaba su frecuencia cardiaca…

Sus conductos de aire se dilataban…

Su sistema nervioso le saludaba simpáticamente…

Era como desde el punto de vista de un psicólogo…

"_Aquello la estaba preparando para la acción…"_

Acción…

(¿?)

¡Ni que fuera Indiana Jones!

¿Qué diablos iba a suceder?

No tenía ni la menor idea de que era…

Su cerebro aun seguía vivo…

Gracias a Glob…

Aunque aun estaba dando vueltas en la novedad de marearse en situaciones así, aun seguía con ella…

Haber…

Su profesor de ciencias le había comentado que cuando se siente eso…

Es porque una persona se encuentra en las "Situaciones **E**"…

…

..

¡¿**E** de qué?!

E… de… de **E**lefante? Por Glob eso no…

**E**…. **E**morragia?... como rayos iba tener una emorragia en esos momentos?! Además si lo pensaba… eso se escribía con h…

**E** de… ¡¿De qué?!

¡Oh, querido y poderoso cerebro!

¡Dinos la respuesta a la pregunta…!

¡¿A qué demonios se refería cuando se enfrentaba uno a las situaciones **E**?!

…

..

.

Su cerebro se fue de vacaciones…

…

..

.

¡WAAA!

…

Ahora la razón ya no cavia en ella…

Lo que quedo de su entendimiento a lo que sucedía, daba vueltas en su cabeza en pequeños globos de pensamiento…

Ósea _**NADA**_ era lo que invadía su mente…

Todo pasaba lentamente…

Aunque a decir verdad era Gumball quien se lo tomaba a la ligera puesto que aun no paraba de verla mientras que ella se encontraba con la cuestión no saber que sucedía…

…

Sentía como era que el calor la invadía…

Estaba sudando…

Pero no sudor frio…

Si no de nerviosismo…

Cavia decir que si pasaba otro segundo más sin que nada sucediera y no le aplicaran la contramedida del hacerle saber que era lo que pasaba, comenzaría a temblar como gelatina…

Inesperadamente...

Gumball hizo algo de tensión en la muñeca de ella…

Ese movimiento…

Esa pequeña fuerza...

Aquello...

La despertó...

Por fin salía ella de su delirio mental de la hipo quien sabe que, de las esto y el otro que las situaciones E…

Todo…

Completamente todo...

Se había esfumado…

Hizo un proceso bastante complicado y sorpresivamente rápido con solo este toque…

Movió su rostro hacia ella…

Sus respiraciones ajetreadas chocaban…

Lo miraba a sus ojos…

Aquellos ojos de pupilas oscuras moteadas de rosa…

Eran como unas pequeñas esferas que te embelesaban…

Y antes de que en ella cupiera la pregunta:

_¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO SI ES MI MANAGER?!_

…

La beso

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

El hizo contacto con aquellos labios suaves, finos y torpes ante la nueva experiencia del tacto contra los labios de alguien más –Me gustas- Pronuncio mientras se separaba del rostro ruborizado de ella con los parpados abiertos en son de shock, su palpitante corazón corría maratones de un lado a otro subiendo su ritmo cardiaco, su respiración se volvía más que agitada –Leyla- el mirar de ella estaba en blanco mientras mostraba una expresión confusa la cual fue a parar a tener que cerrar sus ojos por el estremecimiento que le hizo sentir la mano de él que surcaba por su mejilla arrebolada.

_Mentira…_

Seguía sin reaccionar sus dos manos fueron a parar a la parte superior del asiento por ser detenidas por los dedos agiles que atrapaban las muñecas de ella en pose de querer aun quitarle más besos furtivos a aquellos labios sin experiencia.

_Tú no Tienes ningún sentimiento…_

-Yo siempre…- Seguía brindándole besos los cuales exploraban mas y mas aquellas reacciones y sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo de ella –He sentido envidia de ese chico llamado Finn

…_por mí…_

Quería pensar que lo que le decía era mentira, quería pensar y tener en mente firmemente aquel pensamiento, pero… su cerebro aun seguía de vacaciones en la infinidad de la locura por el deseo de mas y mas…

-Gumball…?- Pronuncio ella aun sin saber cómo reaccionar

_El…_

Poco a poco sus labios se movieron al compas de él…

_El sabe absolutamente todo acerca de mí…_

Aquellos besos no tenían ningún sabor, solo eran una mezcla de deseo con otro sentimiento encontrado…

_Y…_

Los gemidos por la falta de respiración seguían uno tras otro, las manos de Gumball subieron a entrelazarse con las de Leyla…

_¿Todavía dice que quiere a una chica rara como yo?_

Seguían dando besos más largos uno tras otro, el no paraba de hacer más presión contra los labios de ella y aferrarse más entre el entrelazamiento de dedos finos, pequeños y suaves de ella, en comparación de sus dedos largos, fuertes y llenos por el deseo de tocar mas partes de Leyla…

Sus ojos estaban perdidos ante aquellas esferas negras moteadas rosas, no paraba de verlas, aunque sus ojos aun seguían perdidos en la profundidad del ensimismamiento por el sentimiento del dolor que le provocaba algo… una imagen perdida en la oscuridad de la profundidad de la noche que se alcanzaba a ver ante el vidrio que dividía y daba vista hacia delante de la calle oscurecida… sus ojos se perdían mas y mas mientras sentía algo más que dolor… algo más que miedo y temor… que era…? aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el toque de Gumball a su cuerpo no era lo que le daba ese sentimiento que opacaba aquellas sensaciones… lo que le provocaba ese sentimiento que la quería hacer correr, era lo que veía tras ese vidrios…. ¿Qué era? su visión estaba borrosa porque aun seguía ante el encanto de aquellas esferas negras moteadas de rosa… necesitaba tener una vista mas nítida para saber y resolver aquello que le ponía una sola duda en su cerebro chamuscado….

¿QUÉ ERA?

* * *

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**¡¿Que cocha creen ustedes que era?!**_

_**¿Ahora si viene la estrella estrellandose?**_

_**¿Y si Alah venia a castigarla por engañar a Finn?**_

_**¿Y si no entendian a la otra pregunta?**_

_**¿Era por que no habian leido el libro las mil y una noches xD?**_

_**Ok ta bueno me cayo**_

_**Vamos en la pagina 26 \owo/ alegrense vamos avanzando de lo que son 45 paginas TwT**_

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:**_Jajajaja tienes razon parece novela si lo pienso bien... mm... :3 entonces si se vuelve adictivo eso quiere decir que voy bien escribiendo esas partes de intriga muaca muaca! muajajajaja!

_**Vivis99:**_Para Vero: xD ya se las aclare un poco si quiera, o las deje con mas intriga e.e?

Para vivis: Neta yo quiero que llegue Finn y haga toda aquella escena epica *^*

Para ti: Os agradesco a ti y a tu duo de consciencias el animarme estos dos dias que fueron infernales y aun seguiran siendo por que no e acabado del todo lo que tenia que hacer :/ pero seguire con el fic para terminarlo QwQ

_**PantherBlack: **_Contando que yo queria que pasara lo que dijo Vivis xD tienes razon todo puede pasar... Leyla esta en blanco no puede pensar nada mas que en lo que esta borroso detras del cristal... y Finn... pues el... bueno... el dira lo que tenga que decirle en el otro capitulo... quizas te des una idea de que es lo que pasara en el otro capitulo.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**Nos vemos en la noche para dejarles el siguiente capi...**_

_**O quizas en la tarde...**_

_**En la mañana no creo tengo que salir...**_

_**Sin mas por escribir se despide Amaisupresh or Wasurezun... como gusten decirme (^^)/**_

_**A... uni las dos partes que quedaron cortas.. jejeje denme unas horas y ya llega ahora si el verdadero capitulo jejeje...**_


	10. Parte 10

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 10**_

* * *

Tenía que ver que era aquello que veía tras el vidrio, tenía que hacerlo porque no era normal sentir que alguien te viera y que te diera un sentimiento agudo de dolor y quebrantamiento en el corazón. Sus pupilas salían lentamente del trance, mientras que a cada instante mas la nitidez de la imagen le llegaba, veía… Veía unos ojos que tenían un brillo apagado, el cual apenas era notado por que la luna se reflejaba en ellos, aquellos ojos le eran tan familiares… miro a esa cabellera que era visiblemente levantada por el juguetón del friolento viento… cada vez se aclaraba más la imagen… era… como cuando hay una mancha en una foto que era escaneada en la computadora, era momento de hacer aumento para luego realizar una reconstrucción de aquella parte borrosa y…

_¡¿FINN?!_

Aquel rubio se dio la vuelta logrando que Leyla se separara violentamente del beso de Gumball -¡FINN!- sus manos frágiles movieron al cuerpo pesado de Gumball a un lado para luego salir disparada del carro -¡FINN!- Salió corriendo tras el rubio que solo había dado unos cuantos pasos a la dirección a la que iba -¡ESPERA!

-Quería disculparme por mi arrebato- Le respondió mientras daba un paso que lo detenía de su andar –Pero, parece que no lo tengo que hacer- sus manos se encontraban detenidas en su suéter que le proporcionaba algo de calor en aquella noche fría –Supongo que lo que tenias que hacer era reunirte con ese tipo

-¡NO!- Grito de golpe ella –Gumball es…- La voz que por fin había salido se quedo ahogada en el silencio

_No puedo decirlo…_

Su mano se quedo estancada cerca de su mentón mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas

-Y los encontré besándose…- Su rostro lo volteo a unos cuantos milímetros mientras ahogaba lo que sentía en esos momentos del fuerte golpe que recibió hacia sus sentimientos –Pareces asustada cuando nos vamos a besar- un leve sonrojo por recordar aquellas expresiones de ella en el momento preciso antes de besarse le arrebolo sus mejillas que apenas si las sentía por el mismo frio –Pero es fácil para ti si es con otra persona…

Un click en su mente la hizo parpadear a sus ojos para luego ruborizarse en el acto

-¡Espera… Espera…!- Hablaba nerviosa -¡No estaba asustada, solo estaba nerviosa!- El giro su rostro más hacia ella

-¡Suficiente!, no quiero escuchar tu explicación- Hablo cortante –Olvídalo…- Bajo su mirada en dirección a la que se encontraba su cuerpo dispuesto a irse, para susurrarse a si mismo –Realmente no te entiendo- Gumball en esos momentos salía del auto

-¡Solo ve al lado de ese tipo!- Concluyo paralizando así el cuerpo de Leyla que parecía anestesiado ya que no sentía su cuerpo ni sus sentimientos que se apagaban difuminándose cual mancha ante la goma.


	11. Parte 11

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 11**_

* * *

_**N/A: Lee la anterior parte antes de que leas esta**_

* * *

-¿Fiammenta?- Pronuncio un profesor de cabellos cafeces, su rostro blanco y envejecido tenía unos ojos de pupilas azabaches, acompañados de unos pequeños lentes -¿Fiammenta está ausente hoy?- por la forma y modalidades de ser, parecía ser el profesor de cívica o ciencias, estaba pasando lista y aquellas 2 marcas en forma de x en el nombre de un alumno no eran de su gusto y mas al ver que tendría otra marca mas -¡Ella no ha venido a clase durante 3 días…!- hablo molesto al saber de ese hecho, el cual lo ponía fuera de sus casillas, era un maestro que se preocupaba mucho por sus queridos alumnos, pero sabía que Fiammenta era una buena chica, suspiro resignado y por lo bajo hablo –Esto es raro… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

El estudiante rubio que destacaba por su mentalidad y destreza en cualquier ámbito de la escuela podía escuchar muy bien lo que decía su profesor por lo bajo al estar en los asientos de primera fila, su mirada azulada se torno opaca mientras se dirigía con un semblante de culpabilidad a la ventana…

**...**

Por otro lado una pelirroja, quien tenía a sus finos y delgados cabellos amarrados en una coleta, la cual se encontraba demasiado vistosa por estar con aquel peinado en una presentación alborotada como si acabara de despertar, estaba con el semblante cansado, sus ojos estaban hundidos en las ojeras, mientras que aun siendo sus pupilas de un intenso color carmín estaban con el tono oscuro de la mirada perdida en los pensamientos, sus labios estaban resecos y sus manos se movían de un lado a otro en las millones de hojas esparcidas por todo su escritorio.

-Ella ha estado rara estos días…- Hablaba entre susurros una chica rubia de ojos amatistas hacia otra chica –Sus manos se mueven pero no hay progresos- dijo otra quien tenía el cabello cortado en capas de hongo y ojos jade -¿Tuvo alguna especie de trauma antes?...

Gumball por otro lado le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación "_Esta artista…" _fue el ultimo globo de pensamiento que tuvo en su mente, puesto que se corto antes de seguir por el sonido del traqueteo que produjo Leyla al levantarse y mover de un lado a otro, sus manos torpes que intentaban acomodar en orden aquellas hojas que hace unos momentos estaban en desorden en su mesa de trabajo –El manuscrito esta, listo…- hablo secamente, camino entre los azulejos del piso con sus pies descalzos hacia la puerta –Voy a hacer unas copias de este- concluyo al acomodar sus botas en su pies desnudos, para luego salir y cerrar en silencio la puerta del salón dejando a sus ayudantes y a Gumball con un solo pensamiento

_No hay ningún lugar de fotocopiado en el edificio…_

_**...**_

_El…_

Su cabello quedo suelto, bailando ante el viento lentamente, puesto que la coleta sin poder soportar más tiempo su melena desordenada, termino desecha hace unos cuantos momentos atrás antes de que saliera del edificio y caminara sola con la expresión desolada en las calles que pasaba lentamente paso tras paso. Usaba una bufanda roja junto a un suéter blanco, con una falda roja y unas botas negras

_Me odia…_

Las hojas que tenía apresadas entre sus manos tuvieron más presión ante tal pensamiento, el recuerdo de aquella noche fría y oscura llena de los leves vientos regreso a ella

_"–Pareces asustada cuando nos vamos a besar- un leve sonrojo por recordar aquellas expresiones de ella en el momento preciso antes de besarse le arrebolo sus mejillas que apenas si las sentía por el mismo frio –Pero es fácil para ti si es con otra persona…"_

Las hojas verdes de los arboles caían ante el danzar del viento que utilizaba más fuerza

_"¡Suficiente!, no quiero escuchar tu explicación- Hablo cortante –Olvídalo…"_

Parecía que el aire se había vuelto loco junto a las memorias que pasaban una tras otra palabra que recordaba de él sobre esa noche

**_"¡Solo ve al lado de ese tipo!"_**

Esa noche no se quebró… solo estaba en un estado de bloqueo… no durmió… al día siguiente en la mañana se presento en el edificio a trabajar… estuvo con la idea firme de que si trabajaba, lo que la arremolinaba por dentro se iría con el tiempo… pero a instantes recordaba las palabras… a momentos… todo se repetía como una película

_Lo siento Finn…_

Pero ahora las lágrimas cayeron de ambos ojos temblorosos que finalmente se quebraban por el aguantar durante tanto tiempo el no llorar

_Solo pensé en mi misma…_

Su mano derecha fue en busca de aquellas gotas salinas para borrarlas

_E hice algo imperdonable al final…_

La lluvia de sus ojos fluía cual cascada en primavera donde los amores florecen y fallecen ante las ilusiones que pueden romperse o avivarse…

_Paso hace días, pero…_

Su mano pasaba mas constantemente por sus ojos, utilizaba la táctica del suéter que succiona como una esponja el agua emanada de su ser

_Sigo pensando del todo en Finn…_

Una persona que caminaba a prisa entre otras más choco con Leyla haciéndola doblar sus rodillas por el contener el temblor que ahora la traicionaba llevándola al piso, tirando y esparciendo por todo el asfalto aquellas hojas que tenían el contenido de su trabajo

_¡Oh no…!_

La vergüenza la invadía, sus movimientos eran más sistemáticos como robot y su maniobra de recoger las hojas se alentaba haciendo susurrar a toda persona que pasaba y miraba la escena que había creado la chica

**...**

-…Leyla?- Aquella voz… -¡¿Por qué no has ido a clases por 3 días?!- Le reclamo el mismo dueño de la voz de aquella noche…

Ella levanto su mirada la cual estaba envuelta en lagrimas con el semblante anonadado por encontrarlo ahora, -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el rubio sin poder verla a los ojos del todo. El miro hacia abajo viendo las múltiples hojas en el piso -¿Estos son…- se hinco para recoger una hoja del piso –tuyos?- y al acercar su vista al contenido quedo con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta reteniendo en esos momentos el oxigeno que respiro antes de quedar con tal impacto ante lo que se mostraba en las hojas.

Leyla sentía como su pulso se detuvo en ese instante mientras que su respiración se disparaba para disolverse con las demás moléculas y quedarse sin aire…

**...**

-¡LEYLA!- Grito un preocupado y ajetreado Gumball, quien nunca pensó que su grito fuera el detonante para dejar a una chica que se perdíera en las profundidades de la conmoción creada en esos instantes…

_Estoy acabada…_

La palabra

¡Ambulancia!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar desmayada en el asfalto

…

* * *

_**Kratoz 1337:** _xD jajaja tienes razon mucha palabreria y poca accion (Termine juntando aquellas dos partes puesto que al final quedaban vien como una sola parte), espero que estos ultimos dos (Nueva parte 10 y 11) sean mas de tu agrado ^^

* * *

**_¿Quien creen que fue el que grito "¡AMBULANCIA!"?_**

**_¿Que creen que sucedera?_**

**_¿Sera que se entera por fin Finn de lo que sucedia?_**

**_¿Leyla como reaccionara despues de despertar de su shock?_**

**_¿Review?_**

**_Buenas noches nos leemos mañana_**

**_..._**


	12. Parte 12

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte 12**_

* * *

_**-**_Ella siempre está causando problemas…- Suspiro resignado ante tal hecho el de pupilas moteadas, mientras acomodaba su apariencia que hace momentos estaba toda descuidada y alborotada por la preocupación que sintió en esos momentos al verla inconsciente en el asfalto –Gracias a Glob, ella no está herida…- su vista se quedaba fija en el semblante tranquilo de aquella chica pelirroja, la cual ahora estaba acostada con su respiración regulada y acobijada en la cama de su habitación, era un hecho que la fueron a dejar a su casa desde el incidente y comprobar que por el momento solo había quedado dormida, sin ninguna lesión que habría podido crearse al desmayarse.

Y no solo se encontraba ahí el manager de la artista, si no también se encontraba Finn. Gumball volteo encontrándose a la mirada profunda azulada de Finn, se vieron detenidamente, si alguien en ese lugar pudiera ver las auras notaria que aquellas dos emanaban instintos asesinos.

El primero en terminar la batalla de miradas profundas y fijas fue Gumball –Gracias por tu ayuda (¿_Este chico es Finn?)_- Asentó la cabeza fingiendo agradecimiento hacia el chico –Puedes ir a casa ahora (_El luce como un pomposo idiota)- _Mostro una sonrisa de dientes para afuera y claro estaba que Finn no se quedaría atrás haciendo la misma táctica

-Jajaja- Rio desinteresadamente –No diga eso (_¿Este es su manager?_)- lo miro de pies a cabeza apenas perceptiblemente para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa inocente –No estás ocupado con tu trabajo ¿Gumball? (_¡¿Este tío está haciendo una movida con una chica de preparatoria?!)_

Antes de que el peli-rosa hiciera su contraataque su teléfono sonó haciendo una pequeña entonación parecida a la que cualquier trabajador normal usaría –Oh- el vibrador teléfono fue sacado de la bolsa escondida en su camisa, miro la pantalla era un mensaje –La compañía necesita que vuelva a la oficina- y molesto al entender lo que quería decir aquel mensaje volvió a guardar molesto su celular

-Ten un viaje seguro- Dijo Finn mientras miraba como era que el tipo se daba la vuelta para dedicarle unos ojos matadores -_No vuelvas- _pensó en sus adentros

-Regresare después, para ver el estado de Leyla- Y entre susurros termino con un –_Aunque no quiero volver…-_ por razones obvias de tener que volver probablemente a encontrarse con cierto rubio al lado de ella.

Su mentalidad calculadora midió todas las posibilidades de estar al lado de Leyla y en las cuales también tendría que aceptar que no lo estaría. La sonrisa que tenia fue disolviéndose ante una expresión de seriedad, tomo todas las revistas semanales publicadas de la editorial Gota de Sol, con el contenido del manga de Leyla y se las aventó a Finn.

-¡Mira eso!- Le hablo demandante mientras señalaba las revistas que ahora estaban esparcidas alrededor del rubio –Es el trabajo de Leyla- y sin más por decir se retiro del lugar.

…

Sus pasos rápidos, largos y llenos de confianza en sí mismo, terminaban poco a poco en irse alentando, se paro después de cerrar consigo la puerta al salir, cerró los puños y solo pudo susurrar las palabras:

_Estoy en desventaja…_

* * *

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_¡Parte penultima!_**

**_La siguiente concluye el fic la cual sera sacada..._**

**_Ya saben la respuesta_**

**_¿Verdad?_**

**_¿Oh por glob? ¿Quieren esperar mas de lo que de costumbre xD?_**

**_Jajaja yo creo que no... ¿Oh si?_**

* * *

_**Rick Bang:**_Cha-Cha- ¡CHAN! Si... ahora como sabras por fin Finn se enterara del secreto de Leyla...

_**Vivis99:**_A las 3: Ya casi acaba chicas... la proxima actualizacion es el cierre del fic u.u

_**PantherBlack:**_¡¿Eh?! ¡por Alah! Soy una bruja D:! encante a uno de mis lectores convirtiendolo en marmol wa! eso no puede ser posible yo quiero continuacion de su fic, nonononono! *Saca varita magica de la nada* ¡Te desencanto! (¿Lo logre?)

_**Flame n' Shadows:** ¡_Que no soy pequeña! Yo algun dia superare a los postes de luz! (Eso creo...)

_**Kratoz 1337:** Q_Q Si... ya esta por acabar este Fic Q^Q..._

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


	13. Parte Final

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**La Virgen Delirante**_

* * *

_**Parte FINAL**_

* * *

Las palabras _"Es el trabajo de Leyla" _fue más que suficiente para que Finn siendo un chico ordenado, principalmente acomodara todas las revistas regadas a su alrededor para luego ordenarlas cronológicamente como habían sido publicadas. Dio un largo suspiro pensando en lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos… Leyla aun en su relación no le había comentado que tuviera un trabajo, realmente se preguntaba por ello, para mas lo que vio al encontrarse con ella ese día le dio una gran sorpresa.

Abrió una tras otra revista encontrando así cada vez más como era que los capítulos que ella… si que ella había creado… Su nombre y el de ella en los personajes principales le era más que claro para saber que ella lo hizo. Su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo la revista para cambiar de pagina, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba que cubría su rostro dejando entre la abertura de sus dedos una vista para que siguiera viendo el contenido.

Ya estaba por las últimas revistas publicadas…

"_Los latidos del corazón puramente eran expresados, sentidos y escuchados por cada uno de los dos en aquella escena que en donde simplemente se encontraban ellos dos."_

Su expresión nerviosa y humeante por lo rojo que estaba solo podía seguir viendo el contenido… es decir… no es que fuera un pervertido… pero Gumball le había dicho muy demandantemente

_"¡Mira eso!"_

Así que para ni que negarse…

_"-No…- Imploraba la chica, aunque a excepción suya su cuerpo pedía más y más, pero su moral no se lo permitía –No… Finn…- La chica divagaba entre sus deseos cada vez más profundo."_

Su mano izquierda ayudaba a la derecha temblorosa por el nerviosismo que lo invadía, a sostener bien a la revista.

_"-Eres linda, Leyla…- Le decía su compañero de sentimientos en ese lugar –Quiero oírte hacer mas sonidos- Fue lo último que dijo entre jadeos por intentar controlar ese impulso de querer hacer suya al ser que estaba ahí con él"_

_-¡¿Esto es lo que quiere que haga?!- _Se pregunto incrédulo dentro de sí mismo, realmente estaba que explotaría porque estaba más rojo que un metal al fuego.

_"Los gemidos eran la música que llegaba a sus oídos, que los hacía impulsar mas sus sentidos de deseo por el otro, que los hacía sentir querer más cerca del uno al otro…"_

Iba a cambiar de pagina cuando escucho un –Mmm…- pronunciado todavía en un estado de ensoñación, su corazón palpito rápidamente y por inercia salió de ese trance para voltear hacia ella.

-¿Ya despertaste Leyla?- Le pregunto aun habitando entre sus mejillas un pequeño tono rojizo

-¿Uh?- Aun estando acostada solo giro un poco su cuerpo mientras se restregaba los ojos, lo reconoció instantáneamente al verlo pero aun seguía adormilada -¿Finn qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras daba un pequeño bostezo, era su cuarto no era normal despertar y ver a su chico ahí.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Recordó los momentos del pasado, parpadeo rápidamente asimilando la información en su cabeza…

De repente levanto todo su torso y cabeza hacia adelante con la cara azul para luego maldecir con todo el vocabulario que se sabía para ese tipo de ocasiones, se inclinaba una y otra vez repitiendo lo mismo.

-Leyla, necesitas calmarte- Le dijo el rubio mientras aun seguía sentado viendo aquella escena montada por ella.

Dirigió sus ojos carmines hacia el encontrando así las revistas a su lado, movió su mano señalando aquello con el dedo índice -¡¿Finn leíste eso?!- mas que pregunta era una afirmación dicha con un ligero toque de duda o esperanza de que no fuera así.

El rubio giro su rostro -¿Eh?- al ver lo que señalaba su rostro se coció y humeo al instante –Oh, si…

-¡WAAAAAah…!- La pena, la vergüenza y el bochorno que sentía en esos momentos la hizo gritar, ya que entonces Finn ahora sabia de lo que ocultaba antes y mientras salían… ella sentía miles de emociones y sensaciones pasarle y rodearle por su cuerpo, sentía cosquilleos y pellizcos hechos por personas pequeñitas hasta posiblemente pensaba que quizás eran hormigas invisibles…

_Necesito esconderme_

Se zambullo en la cama de un momento a otro mientras se removía de un extremo al otro…

_Quiero ocultarme_

El sentimiento de querer ser una tortuga y meterse en su caparazón era más potente que antes, si le fuera posible le pediría ese deseo a Glob para que se lo cumpliera, pero todo tiene su límite…

_Él lo vio…_

Ya no podía escapar más de aquello de lo que tanto corría, tenía que decírselo claramente si no posiblemente quedarían en un mal rollo.

Meneo su cuerpo saliendo un poco de las sabanas, se cubría en ellas y solo se podía alcanzar a ver su rostro enrojecido de su piel blanca, la cual sin poderlo evitar la hacía mostrar más aquella tonalidad como si fuera un foco de navidad, su mirada estaba abajo realmente estaba apenada, sus manos se sostuvieron de la cama como si en cualquier instante se fuera a caer de bruces.

-Lo siento- Su voz ahogada apenas salía –Probablemente… Me odias ¿Verdad?- las húmedas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero aun si de eso dependiera su vida no las dejaría caer por esos momentos, no, no lo aria.

-Yo base ese personaje en ti- Sus dedos aprisionaron y agarraban fuertemente de lo que se sostenía – Y… dibuje cosas pervertidas- unas memorias pasaban por su mente –Incluso cuando me empezaste a gustar, realmente quería convertirme en tu novia- una corta sonrisa se delineo en sus labios al recordarlo.

-Quería hacer esto contigo y el otro…- Sus sonrisa se extinguió poco a poco, sabía que esos momentos no eran para andar recordando lo pasado, ahora estaba ahí en el presente, y quisiera o no debía de afrontarlo de una forma algo madura -Así que use el manga para poner mis deseos...

_No soy muy fuerte_

-Pero… si tú veías que soy una pervertida, pensaba que definitivamente me odiarías. Así que definitivamente no quería contarte sobre ello…- Las malditas lagrimas desgarraban la salida, querían salir ya y sin poderlo evitar comenzaban a asomarse –Para mí esto es muy embarazoso de decir… e incluso te hice enojar.

_Hice un montón de cosas… _

-Pero, cuando Gumball me dijo que quería estar a mi lado… me sentí feliz- Lentamente cual paso tortuga sus lacrimosas remojaban a su cara aun algo sonrojada –Lo siento…

_Que no debí haber hecho_

_-_Aun cuando quiero a Finn, hice esas cosas con Gumball- Su respiración estaba más agitada –Pero, yo…

_En verdad no sé cómo disculparme con el…_

_-_Realmente quiero a Finn- su cuerpo comenzó a tener un temblor involuntario e incontrolado su mano se dirigió a una de las nuevas gotas salinas que comenzaba a brotar...

…

**E**l rubio por otro lado estuvo callado, atento a cada una de las palabras de la pelirroja, notando así, el momento justo antes de que se desplomara, sus dedos tocaron las mejillas de ella instantáneamente, de un modo veloz y rápido el tacto era tan suave, sus labios los más dulces que había probado…

_…_

_¿Hacía falta decir que la beso desprevenidamente?_

…

Al acabar de jugar con aquellos labios se separo de ella y la miro fijamente –De tu beso con ese tipo, ahora ya estamos a mano

_Finn…_

Su cara estaba atónita pero en sus ojos se expresaba la chispa que alumbraba bellamente a sus ojos carmines. Leyla se había llevado los dedos a los labios aun sin creérselo

_Me perdono, todo?_

_-_Yo…- Dudo un poco si seguir con lo que iba a decir, y ya que había iniciado por qué no seguir? –No tengo idea si me quieres o no- ella se expreso confusa en su semblante -Porque siempre que estamos juntos estas aturdida

_Día con sueño…_

-Oh, mirando la hora…- completo

_Tiempo libre para la entrega del manuscrito…_

Leyla no le podía decir que parara, para que le explicara, pero su nerviosismo le acalambraba las cuerdas vocales y solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca callando una risita nerviosa

-Y pensé que te aburrías cuando estábamos juntos- bajo la mirada encontrando así una de las revistas de ella, la levanto mientras recordaba aquel contenido hecho por ella –Pero…- sonrió –Estoy feliz, aunque un poco avergonzado- la miro –Tu, realmente me quieres…

Ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera, sus lágrimas pararon y quedaron solo unos pequeños brotes, mientras que sus mejillas se arrebolaban hermosamente

-Que piensas realmente y que quieres que haga yo contigo…- La mano de él le acaricio la cabeza dulcemente mientras dejaba caer las sabanas que la cubrían –No tienes nada que ocultarme ya nunca más- le dijo mientras su respiración chocaba con la frente de ella –Para...- su mano quito uno de los mechones pelirrojos de ella retirándolo del panorama del rostro de Leyla –De ocultar tus sentimientos- concluyo mientras le besaba con ternura, aquel beso se fue extendiendo y alargando mientras los dos disfrutaban de aquella sensación tan gloriosa para sus dos corazones que bailaban desmesuradamente, aquellos ritmos cardiacos comenzaban a aumentar mientras ellos dos exploraban y danzaban ante las sensaciones de aquel complot realizado entre sus labios.

_Finn…_

El se separo de ella para besar su frente, ella asentó la cabeza y sonrió levemente mientras que el la llevaba a contra la cama para seguir besándose con un sentimiento de unión y pasión entre los dos, Finn se separo por la falta de oxigeno.

-Jejeje- Aquella acción la aprovecho ella para reírse despreocupadamente dejándolo confuso ¿Acaso besaba tan mal?

_No importa qué tipo de persona sea…_

–Esto es mejor de lo que imagine- respiro hondo y lo miro –El beso de Finn…- aquellos ojos carmines lo envolvieron nuevamente entre los sentimientos que sentía por ella, sonrió cómplice de la felicidad que sentían ambos.

_Finn me va a aceptar por completo_

Después del redondeo de besos furtivos más profundos y deseosos del otro, alzo la cara de ella con sus dos manos y le pregunto con inocencia combinada con duda –Puedo… ¿Tocarte? Justo como ese "Finn" lo hizo- Leyla lo miro sonrojada y rio maliciosamente –Lo que quiera Finn- recibiendo así un beso de él en la frente nuevamente

**...**

_**Finalmente… me graduare de ser la virgen delirante…**_

…

**..**

**.**

**-¡Volví Leyla!-** Grito un manager mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la joven en el momento menos oportuno, dejando a los dos amantes en una escena completamente comprometedora miro al rubio amenazadoramente y hizo un intento de sonrisa -¡Vamos a hablar sobre el tema del próximo capítulo de tu manuscrito!

_**¡Kyaaaa! ¡Para, necesitamos más tiempo!**_

* * *

...

..

.

Que troll nos da la mangaka jajajajaja

Si querian lime ._.' disculpen... pero soy novata en eso... lo juro D:!

Y aqui acaba este one-shot partido en 13 partes xD jajajaja el mas largo de toda mi vida jajajajaja

* * *

_**Rick Bang:**_¿Y que te parecio el como reacciono Finn :3?

_**Kratoz 1337:**_owo7 quedo algo largo espero que te guste

_**Flame n' Shadows:**_ Si a todos nos a pasado si quiera una vez... ¡Y te digo que no soy una enana enano!

* * *

**_¿_****_Algun review para este loco one-shot partido en 13 partes xD?_**

_**Saludos a todos los que apoyaron en el fic dando Follow, Favorite y dejaron un ecantador review :3 (Aunque algunos me dijeran enana ¬¬'')**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
